Welcome to Mystic Falls
by painting-reality
Summary: Noelle Jade Gilbert is the older sister of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. She comes of from college to help Jenna with the house hold. What happens when she catches the attention of Damon Salvatore. Will he give up Kathrine for Noelle? Damon x OC pairing. hold
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home Noelle Gilbert

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries series, Rights go to the director of the show._

Chapter One:

Welcome Home Noelle Jade Gilbert:

_Welcome to Mystic Falls_

Good Lord! I can't believe that I'm back at this place, but I'm not coming here for me. I am here for my younger siblings, Elena and Jeremy. My parents died three months ago, I had come back for the funeral and to help Elena and Jeremy. I was going to school at the time but had to go back finish the summer semester. Luckily I had graduated early, if it weren't for that then I would have been here I came back every weekend possible. They need me. I'm the only one that Jeremy would talk to. Aunt Jenna doesn't know how to handle Jeremy and raise two teenagers. Elena is… well she pretends that she is ok but I can tell she's not. She tries to look out for Jeremy but can be over protective with him. The last time that I was home Jeremy blew up at Elena yelling at her to stop trying to be Mom and that Mom didn't leave her place for her to fill, he finished it off by saying that if anyone were to take Mom's place that it would be me. I spent my last night there trying to make sure that it was okay to leave.

That was two months ago. Jeremy calls me every day asking me when I'm coming home or how much longer it's going to take. I make it a goal to talk to him every day and just talk. I talk to Elena to. She has a new boyfriend… who just so happens to be a vampire. Yeah, I know that part. She told "Stefan" that she needed someone to talk to, that person being me. I'm actually okay with it, just as long as he protects her.

She goes on and on about how great he is and how she can't wait for us to meet. She also talks about his older brother. Apparently she wants me to meet him so I can 'whip' him into shape, since I "do a good job with Jeremy". Her words not mine.

Anyways I'm here on the bus in Mystic Falls. I'm meeting everyone at the Mystic Grill.

The bus comes to a stop and I grab my military bag and exit the bus and say a 'Thank You' to the driver who nodded on the way out.

I smiled looking at the Mystic Grill; I can see my family inside along with a couple people I don't know. I sigh then walk through the door making my way to my family but ran into one of the bus boys. I look up to see the one and only Matt Donovan, Elena's ex boyfriend.

Matt smiles when he recognizes me, **"Noelle Gilbert?"**

I smile and nodded, he laughs and pick me up in a huge hug squeezing tight.

You see, I kind of adopted Matt as a little brother in a way. I did the same with all of my sister's friends. They think of me as an older sister.

"**What are you doing here Nols?" **He said interrupting my thoughts.

I laughed picking up my bag that I dropped when he gave a hug.

"**I'm moving back, I finished school." **I said with a shrug.

His smile grew, **"Serious? Why are you here at the Grill?"**

I smiled and nodded toward my family at a booth, **"Meeting my family here."**

He smirked, I don't like that smirk. He then turned around a looked to my family's booth and yelled, **"Hey Gilberts, does this belong to you?"**

My family's heads shot up along with their friend's.

Elena screamed and got to run to me but Jeremy was fast and pulled her arm so she was yanked backwards and fell back into her seat. Jeremy shot out then but Elena tripped him and jumped over him when he fell to the ground. Aunt Jenna, Matt, and one of the two strangers were laughing. Elena was half way there when Jeremy shot past her knocking her to the side.

"**Hey! Jeremy I'm older I get to see her first!"**

"**Exactly, you're older meaning the youngest gets to go first."**

"**No! It doesn't work like that!"**

They kept arguing not noticing Aunt Jenna walk past them and over to me, she was followed by the two strangers.

Aunt Jenna gave me a big hug,"** Tell me again how it is that you get Jeremy to be nice and Elena to act like a normal teenager instead of a forty year old adult." **

I smirked, **"I have my secrets."**

Jenna pulled away and held me by my shoulders and glared, **"I hate that smirk. Why do you do that smirked you cocky little twit."**

My smirk grew, **"Why my dear darling aunt, I have absolutely no idea what you speak of."**

She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"**I'm not a twit."**

"**But you're cocky."**

I shrugged and bobbed my head, **"Well I can't deny the truth now can I."**

Jenna shook her head, **"You're such a smart ass."**

I giggled innocently.

Matt laughed and shook his head, **"Jenna you know it's because of that reason why this town gets shaken up when she's here."**

Jenna groaned, **"And now she's back for good."**

I laughed loudly with Matt, **"What can I say, this town loves me."**

Matt laughed at Jenna's face as she spoke.

"**Yeah, they worship the freakin' ground that you walk on."**

I scowled, **"Well I guess we know where I great my sarcastic attitude from."**

Matt laughed again and pulled me into a side hug, **"God it's good to have you back Nols. Hey let me put your bag behind the bar while you guys eat lunch."**

I nodded and tossed my bag to him. He grunted when he caught it. **"What the heck do you have in here?"**

"**Aw, Matthew is it too heavy for your big football arms?"**

Jenna laughed loudly and I smirked when Matt scowled and growled at me, **"Don't call me that."**

"**But Matty it's so much fun Sweets."**

He sighed, **"I don't know why I try."**

Jenna giggled, **"She always wins."**

"**Exactly."**

He walked away and we turned to my still arguing siblings. Jenna groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"**Agh, make them stop.'**

One of the strangers was walking toward Elena and was trying to get him to stop but she waved him away. I sighed then put my fingers to my mouth and whistled loudly getting all the people in the Grill's attention.

I looked around at the random people.

"**What? Turn the fuck around and mind your own freakin business people."**

I heard several people groan.

"_Great she's back."_

"_Is that Noelle Gilbert?"_

"_I hope she's not staying."_

"_Is it just me or did she get hotter?"_

"_This town is sooo not going to be boring anymore."_

"_She's practically a female version of Damon Salvatore, only nicer."_

"_This year is going to be interesting."_

Jenna chuckled hearing everything too. **"Well you're loved by the town."**

"**Mhm."**

I turned to Elena and Jeremy, who were standing side by side, looking all 'innocent'.

I laughed, **"Well are you going to just stand there?"**

Elena smiled then shot forward, hugging me with her arms around my waist and her face in my shoulder.

"**You're finally here."**

I laughed and pulled away, **"Well, what was I supposed to do? You guys can't exactly stay out of trouble without me."**

Elena laughed and stepped to whom I guess was Stefan, while Jeremy stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around my waist just like Elena but lifted me up and spinning me around; tucking his face into my neck just like he's done since he was a kid.

I was laughing with him as he set me on the ground, I could see Stefan and Elena smiling at each other from the corner of my eye.

I turned to them and Jeremy put his arm across my shoulders.

"**So you're the infamous Salvatore brothers."**

Stefan nodded his head. **"Yep, I'm Stefan and that's Damon my older brother, unfortunately."**

I smiled and laughed, **"Well it is in the older sibling handout to torment our younger siblings."**

I turned to Damon, the stranger that has been smirking at me constantly since I've been here, and shook his hand.

"**It's a pleasure Ms. Gilbert."**

"**Mmm I know, people always think it's a pleasure to meet me."**

**Damon POV**

He chuckled and shook his head not believing that this girl could had such an attitude and was apparently a force to be reckoned with; it didn't help that she smelled intoxicating. Not just her blood but her scent smelt like jasmine and roses.

He could see Stefan watching him as he analyzed her. She looked more like Elena than Jeremy, with her tan skin but what stood out were her eyes. They were blue, a sapphire blue, and they held wisdom that made her look older than she was despite the immature college girl that she per trade.

He heard the people around them talking and couldn't help but agree when they said that she acted like the female version of him. Yet she seemed to be nicer and actually cared for her family and friends. Elena had told them that she practically adopted all of her friends as siblings.

He was smirking on the outside yet couldn't help but smile on the inside as she smiled and laughed while talking with Jeremy. The kid was practically attached to her hip.

**END Damon POV **

I was laughing with Jeremy as he teased Elena and Stefan when I noticed Damon stare at me and raised an eyebrow at him to which he smirked in return. I smiled softly then turned to Jenna, **"So can we eat, I didn't get to eat this morning."**

Jenna laughed and walked back to the booth that they all were sitting at when I had came into the Grill.

The waitress came and handed us our menus and we ordered our drinks. When she got to me she asked in a stuck up tone, **"And what can I get you Noelle, Water? I'm sorry to say that we only have it from the tap."**

I looked at her, **"Well darn! I guess I'll just have to have some Jack Daniels with my burger then."**

Her eyebrow shot up in shock. The football players in the booth next to us turn around.

"**You sure you can handle that Princess?"** One said.

I glared, **"Oh Honey, I think I can handle a little more than a little boy can such as yourself."**

He smirked, **"I am no boy." **

I smiled sweetly, **"Oh yes, yes you are. Now turn back around and continue eating your kid's meal kiddo."**

"**How old are you anyways?"**

"**22 years young."**

His smirk dropped and I mumbled under my breath, "**And so not a cradle robber."**

Jeremy laugh and the waitress stomped away.


	2. Chapter 2 50's dance Yay?

**AN: So sorry it took a while for this to come out. It's been crazy and hectic at my house. I've also been having trouble getting Damon's character right. Please let me know if he sounds like himself or not. If you haven't noticed by now I'm basically adding my character into the show, so all rights go to the rightful people. I own Noelle Gilbert.  
><strong>

Chapter Two:

50's Dance… Yay?

While we ate and caught up with each other I also got to know Stefan more. He's a great guy, despite the small fact that he is a vampire, I know that he'll do his best to protect her; even from himself. Now, Mr. Damon Salvatore on the other hand… well let's just say that I've never met someone that could flirt more than they could breathe. Anyway, after we ate dinner we went home and I moved back into my old room. It's a greenish teal room with white accents and a huge bed. I love it. Elena, Stefan, and Damon all came into my room after Jenna went to her room to study and Jeremy went to the kitchen to draw, I was so excited that he started that again! I remember when we both would sit and draw for hours…

Elena and Stefan helped me unpack until I made Stefan go sit down and order a pizza as Damon left. After I got my stuff put away Elena got me up to date with all things vamp in Mystic Falls. Apparently Elena was involved in a crash caused by an unknown vampire and now they have to find him. She also explained to me that the locket that she gave me a couple weeks ago was full of vervain. Yes I know what that was too. After they explained more about what had happened, like Katherine looking like Elena and Damon wanting to get her back, Stefan went home and Elena and I decided that we'd have a sleep over in my bedroom. When the pizza came I hears Jeremy yell, "Elena, Noelle, I need the money!" We both ran down and I got my wallet. I gave the delivery guy twenty five dollars and told him to keep the change. What was weird was that he left with a really creepy smile toward, so me being the older sister I am; I slammed the door in his face. Creep.

The next day I went with Elena and Jeremy to school. Now you're probably wondering exactly why a twenty two year old college graduate is at a high school, well that would be due to the fact that my lovely aunt volunteered me to be a chaperone at the decade dance. I have to meet a teacher named Alaric Saltzman and introduce myself… yippee.

_In the morning I was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of Trix cereal and talking to Elena, who sat at the table, when Jenna came in. I knew she wanted something because she had a huge fake smile on her face._

"_**Good morning Elena, Noelle…."**_

_You know how in the Disney movie Snow White, when the witch/step mother convinces Snow White to at the apple and she uses that sickenly sweet voice that makes you want stab yourself violently in the eye? _

_Ya, well that's exactly the voice Aunt Jenna started using. I'm serious, I can picture her right now with a black cloak and a fake crooked nose paired with a white wig._

_I sighed, __**"What do you want Jenna?"**_

"_**Would you please come with me and help chaperone the decade danc-"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Please, please! Don't make me get down on my knees and act like a five year begging!"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Please."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Please."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Please!"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Pleeeeaaaasssseee?" **_

"_**N-"**_

"_**I will owe you."**_

"…_**."**_

"_**Please."**_

"… _**Fine."**_

_I heard Elena, Jeremy, and Stefan laughing as I hop off the counter and Jenna started inching out of the kitchen. When did Stefan get here?_

"_**Thank you! Oh, by the way, you have to dress up to."**_

_I spun around spitting out my tea that I had just got. __**"WHAT?"**_

Ya, That was my morning. Now off to the history teacher, I wonder what Jenna is crushing so hard about?

I got my answer when I knocked on the door and heard a faint, **"Come in."**

Opening up the door and walking in I saw a fairly good looking guy with brown hair. I smiled to him, **"Hello, are you Mr. Saltzman?"**

The guys nodded, **"Yes, are you a new student."**

I shook my head frantically, **"Oh, God no. I'm Noelle Gilbert, Jenna sent me to get acquainted?"**

"**Right, sorry about that."** He laughed embarrassed.

I shrugged my shoulders,** "No problem. So, what exactly do I have to do?"**

"**Basically just watch and make sure nothing happens."**

I nodded my head slowly. **"So all you really want me to do is baby sit without play?"**

"**You mean pay right?"**

I nodded my head, **"Well that too."**

He chuckled, **"I guess you can say it that way."**

"**Alright, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow night with Jenna."**

"**Okay."**

"**Bye Mr. Saltzman." **I said on the way out of the door.

"**It's Rick!" **he yelled after me.

I laughed and walked out to my car that I probably have an unhealthy attachment to. It's a silver Jeep Wrangler… ugh! I need to go shopping…

After I went shopping I met up with Elena and Bonnie at the Grill when they got out of school.

I walked through the door and spotted them immediately, **"Hey!" **I said sitting down and I got hugs in return. Elena pushing her fries over to me so we could share. I was going to ask what they were talking about but I didn't need to and it wasn't a subject that I wanted to participate in.

"**I can't believe that you're adopted. I never saw that coming." **Bonnie said shaking her head slightly.

Elena nodded her head in agreement,** "And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate and it says that Miranda and Greyson Gilbert are my birth parents. None of it makes any sense."**

"**Which is why you should ask Jenna," **Elena groaned but Bonnie kept talking,** "First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad."**

"**And second of all?"**

"**You just found out that your boyfriend is a… vampire. So unless your parents are aliens, how bad could it be?"** I squirmed in my seat drawing Bonnie's attention to me. She started smiling,** "You know Noelle is five years older than you. You could ask her…"**

I ate some more fries pretending I was oblivious to everything**. **

"**Noelle? Do you know something?"**

I looked at Elena and nodded slightly, **"All I know is that your mother was a teenager. I remember her having black hair and brown eyes," **Elena nodded not saying anything but I knew she felt a little better about the situation,** "You didn't really look all that different than me so they kept you… Though I think there's something else, I just can't remember."**

Elena nodded again and got up, **"Well I've got to go shopping. My outfit for the dance is nonexistent in the accessories department." **

Bonnie and I told her that we'd get the bill, she left then telling me that she'd see me at home. Bonnie got up to go pay taking my half of the money with her and almost ran straight into Damon.

"**What do you want from me?" **She demanded.

"**I- think we need a fresh start." **Damon said scheming.

"**You tried, to kill me!"**

"**But I didn't. And if I wanted to, I would have…" **He pointed out, **"does that not count for anything?"**

"**You know I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?"**

"**Bonnie!" **I cut in. I know she's a witch I was the first one she told. Bonnie looked at me and nodded her head reluctantly then looked back to Damon. **"Just stay the hell away from me."**

Ben, the bartender, came over ask Bonnie if everything was alright. Damon said everything was fine but Ben pointed out that he wasn't speaking to him. Then they did that whole 'guy stare' that guys do when you can tell that they don't like each other. You know, the whole sizing each other up thing?

Bonnie and I looked at each other then back to the guys and I spoke up, **"Okay… I'm going to go pay for the bill."**

I took the money from Bonnie and walked away toward the register.

"**You know you're nothing like Elena."**

I looked behind me to see Damon with that permanent smirk on his face.

"**How?"**

"**You seem a little more ruff and know how to have fun."**

I looked at him in the eye and tilted my head, **"You mean like Katherine?"**

His smirk dropped off his face and mine appeared on my face. **"I don't know what you're talking about."**

"**Really? You seem like the kind of guy to like the chase. Wanting girls you can't have." **

"**I can't have you?"**

"**Nope, no way."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because a guy that wants me has to prove that he deserves me. I did that whole bad boy thing in college and it didn't end well. At all." **

He nodded and before he could speak again I walked away.

"**So is this were the chasing starts?"**

I looked over my shoulder at him and shrugged not saying a word. I smiled walking out the door. _Oh this is going to be fun._

The next night Elena and I were getting ready for the decade dance while she told me about the call from the vamp and explained the compass-watch-thingy that Stefan gave her, to me.

"**Okay, that's really freaky." **I said as I took the last roller out of my hair.

"**Ya, tell me about it. Now I have to carry this watch everywhere with me."**

I smiled, **"Well at least it's an excuse to see Stefan more."**

Elena giggled and I walked to my room to put on my outfit. It includes black ankle leggings, a tight off the shoulder black shirt, and some bright red heels. I could hear Elena blow drying her hair in the bathroom. When she was finished she asked what color scarf she should wear, and I told her the pink one. **"Jenna? Noelle?"**

"**Jenna already left, I'm going with you and Stefan."**

"**Do you hear that clicking noise?"**

My face scrunched up as I walked into her room.

"**No-"**

Then I heard the clicking, it was coming from the watch.

"**Elena! The watch." **I pointed out.

She ran over and picked it up a long with her phone and called someone, I assume it was Stefan. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs.

"**Where is he?" **Elena sighed,** "Oh, thank god. This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you."**

Elena hung up the phone, **"Damon answered. Stefan left his phone."**

"**Oh, that's good." **I sighed and turned around.

Elena gasped as the vampire jumped down behind her and started attacking her. It all happened so fast, she was attacked, I was pushed out of the way, Stefan ran in and tore the vamp off, and the vamp ran away.

Elena ran to Stefan and had a death grip on him. He asked if she was ok and she nodded. I got his attention.

"**Stefan. That was the pizza guy from last night."**

Stefan looked at me, **"Are you sure?"**

I nodded, **"Positive."**

He pushed Elena over to me and called Damon, who was here within minutes.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and I went to go open the door for Damon but he just walked right in acting like it was his house. He looked at him and I swear I saw worry flash in his eyes. **"You okay?" "Not that I care at all just being polite." **He added quickly at the end.

I almost laughed, **"I'm fine, it's Elena that was attacked."**

He nodded then pushed me back towards Elena and Stefan.

"**Well how did he get in?" Damon Asked**

Elena answered him, **"He was invited in."**

"**He posed as a Pizza delivery guy last night." **I added.

"**Well, he gets points for that." "Did he say what he wanted?"**

"**No, he was trying to kill me."**

"**And you have no idea who this is?"** Stefan asked Damon.

"**No." **Stefan nodded his head not believing him. **"Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."**

My head popped up. **"You think there's more than one?"**

"**We don't know."** He said looking me in the eye and sat down next to me.

Stefan leaned forward. **"Damon he was invited in."**

Damon nodded understanding then shrugged his shoulders. **"Then we go get him tonight." "You two up for it?"**

Elena looked at me then to Damon, **"What do we have to do?"**

"**Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, I'll be Noelle's date and we'll see who shows up."**

Stefan shook his head, **"No, it's a bad idea."**

"**Stefan, till we get him, this house isn't safe for anyone who lives in it.**"

I looked to Elena, **"We'll do it."**

"**No Noelle, you just got here. I'm not putting you in danger."** Stefan tried to argue.

I gave a breathy chuckle, **"Do you honestly think that you're the only vampires I've ran into?"**

"**What?"**

Elena turned to Stefan, **"Who do you think helped me figure out what you are? I put the pieces together and Noelle confirmed it."**

Damon stood up, **"Anyway, don't we have a dance to go to." **He pulled me up and out the door with Stefan and Elena following.

The dance was crazy. Caroline did a great job pulling it off but that didn't change my attitude.

"**Ugh! Someone gag me." "Oh wait, the dance already did."**

Elena and Stefan laughed.

"**It's not that bad." **Stefan tried. "**It looks like the real thing. I lived through it."**

I looked to him. **"Sure, and I live in this decade not the decade of hair grease and poodle skirts."**

Elena laughed, and dragged Stefan across the room to Bonnie and Caroline.

"**So you want to dance?" **Damon asked me.

I raised an eyebrow, **"Mr. Damon Salvatore is asking **_**me**_** to dance. Has hell frozen over?"**

He chuckled, **"Trying to earn brownie points here."**

I laughed and nodded, **"I guess that I can spare one dance…"**

The next song started playing as Damon grabbed my hand and lead me to the floor. It was one of my favorites, _Johnny Be Good _by Chuck Berry.

I laughed as he twirled me, also noticing that people were looking at us.

"**People are looking."**

Damon looked around and smirked to Jeremy and Stefan then looked back to me, **"Well, why don't we give them something to look at."**

When the next song came on he spun me again and then really started dancing. I used to take dance lessons so it was easy to keep up.

_(AN: The dance and outfits are on my profile. My first time posting so let me know if it actually shows up. Please and Thank You.)_

After we danced the people that formed a circle around us clapped and Elena ran up with Stefan, **"Noelle! I totally forgot that you could dance like that."**

I rolled my eyes, **"Oh come on it wasn't that long ago that I was here."**

"**Well ya, but you gotten better."**

"**I guess, college dance teams are very strict and in shape."**

"**How in shape?"** Damon asked leaning closer to me, raising an eyebrow.

I hit him in the shoulder hard, **"Shut. Up."**

"**Ow… that actually hurt."**

"**Aw, I sowry." **

"**No you're not."** Elena cut in.

"**I know."** I grinned.

Elena and Stefan laughed while Damon glared at me then walked off.

Stefan shook his head, **"You're not going to go easy on him are you."**

I smirked,** "Now why would I do that Mr. Salvatore."**

The two of them laughed at me again. I looked around to see if I could find Bonnie and Caroline when I did Damon as walking toward them. **"Uh oh. That can't turn out good."** I said pointing to the three.

Stefan and Elena turned to where I was pointing, **"Oh no."** With that we walked over to them.

Right before we got to them Caroline spoke, **"Back off Damon."** She said sternly.

"**Where did they go?" **Elena asked

"**I don't know."**

"**What did you say to them?"** Stefan interrogated

"**I was perfectly polite."**

"**Really, did you offer them to a tea party too?" **I joked

He smiled then turned to the others. **"Elena… would you like to dance?"**

Elena smiled sweetly, **"I would love to."**

"**Humph."**

She turned to Stefan, **"May I have this dance?"**

Instead of replying Stefan just offered her his arm with a smile. As they walked away I saw Elena shoot Damon a cocky smile.

I laughed, **"Oh, she is so my sister."**

"**I'm trying to figure out whether that's a bad thing."** I heard Damon mutter and he walked away.

I chuckled again and walked over to Jeremy. **"Hey dear brother, what is this... cruel and usual punishment?"**

Jeremy turned around and gave me a hug. **"No,"** he chuckled, **"failing English. Take anything I could get."**

"**Ah. I see"**

"**Mr. Gilbert, I don't see you moving. Do you want to pass or not?" A** voice interrupted us.

"**No Mrs. McCarthy, I was just talking to my sister."**

"**Well I think Elena-,"** She stopped when she saw me, **"Oh, you mean Noelle."**She grumbled.

I smiled, **"Hello Mrs. Mc-,"**

"**Goodbye. Keep working Jeremy."**

When she was gone Jeremy laughed and turned to me. **"Ok, I knew you gave her a bad time when you went here but what exactly did you do to her?"**

"**I will not confess to anything."**

He laughed again and got back to work.

"**See you later Jer."**

"**Okay."**

People were still enjoying the dance but our mysterious pizza delivery vampire has yet to be shown. I for one was getting annoyed; I didn't want to be at this dance on the first place, but due to the kindness of my heart I agreed.

"**Seriously, when this guy shows up I'm going kick him between the knees!" **I said to Damon.

"**Right and while you're trying to do that he'll be munching on your neck and draining you of all your blood."** He said sarcastically.

"**And while all that is happening you'll be pulling his heart from his chest." **

"**How do you know I'll do that?" **

I smiled, **"Because if I'm gone whose going to be there for you to chase and trade sarcastic comments with?"**

"**Well there's your sister."**

I scowled at him, **"Just go dance and leave my sister alone."**

He smirked and grabbed a blond girl that was walking by that had a black shirt with a red skirt and a red matching scarf.

I sighed and walked to the side of the room and watched everyone but mostly Elena with Stefan. I'm glad that she found someone; I just hope that it goes well.

I kept watching them until I felt a hand come around my neck and someone's breath on my ear, **"You can't kick my knees now can't you."**

My heart dropped at that; it was the vampire pizza guy. His hand tightened around my neck, I couldn't breathe and started seeing spots in my eyes.

"**Why don't you go to sleep while I play with your sister?" **With that everything went black and silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Sorry for the cliff hanger but the chapter getting too long. And if you didn't see the dance video it was the dance from Grease with ChaCha and Danny. :) Please comment it helps. :)<strong>


End file.
